narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aisaka Senju
Fanfiction character in The Uchiha [A Tale of a Kunoichi] Warning! This page contains spoilers about the fanfiction. '' ''Page Editing in progress.... Aisaka Senju (千手逢坂, Senju Aisaka) is a member of the Senju clan and one of Konohagakure's Sannin; she rivals against Tsunade, a fellow Sannin, and cousin, as the world's strongest kunoichi and its greatest medical-nin. Although Aisaka has loved ones after another, she still fought through it. Aisaka traveled the world with her best friend, Jiraiya in search of knowledge that would help their friends. And with the knowledge that she has gained, she would pass it onto her final student Taiga Uchiha. Background Aisaka is the granddaughter of Hashiarama Senju and Mito Uzumaki. Because Aisaka is one of two people her inherited her clan's Kekkei Genkai, Aisaka is called "Princess of the Forest" and "Princess" (姫, Hime). Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Aisaka has blue eyes and wavy, waist/shoulder-length white hair that she usually keeps loose.The Strength of a Hundred Seal - taking the appearance of a violet diamond shape - is clearly visible on her forehead. Aisaka is in fact widely regarded as the most beautiful kunoichi in the world with, of course, Tsunade rivaling her. Despite being in her fifties, Aisaka maintains the appearance of a young woman using the Transformation Technique. Tsunade and Aisaka both developed this together. Aisaka wears a lavender-purple jacket with the kanji for "beauty" (美) written on the back, inside a dark purple circle with her clan's symbol on the collar. Underneath she wears a light purple, loose crop top with no sleeves that stops at her midriffed. Her pants are a dark purple, and tight. On the top of her pants, on her left side, there is a long, skinny bow. She wears open-toed, strappy black and white sandals with flat heels. She has blue nail polish on both her fingernails and toenails and uses a soft pink lipstick. Abilities Aisaka is one of the most powerful shinobi in history, but it wasn't until the Second Shinobi World War that her skills became widely known; dubbed by Hanzō as the Sannin, the strongest of their generation. Aisaka's skills are popularly held as the reason for Konoha's victory during that war, and in the years following, she became known as the world's strongest kunoichi, with Tsunade rivaling her with the title. She's been offered and considered for the position of Hokage many times but she declines, "I'm not the type" or "the title of Hokage belongs to the granddaughter of the First Hokage." Aisaka is believe to be one of the only Konaha shinobi, other then Minato, to defiet Orochimaru during Konaha crush. And to this day, Aisaka contines to regret not being able to be there to help out. Status Part I ```` Part II Trivia * Reference Picture of Aisaka is owed by MaiRingo from the website Deviantart Category:DRAFT